


Never give up

by LostSpiritWalker



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Angst, Blind Character, Character Death, F/F, May Be Expanded Upon, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostSpiritWalker/pseuds/LostSpiritWalker
Summary: Press on, don't give in, raise your head high.Even if you die, don't die.Don't ever give up.
Relationships: Agent 3 & Agent 8 (Splatoon), Agent 8 & Marina (Splatoon), Agent 8 & Pearl (Splatoon), Marina & Pearl (Splatoon), Marina/Pearl (Splatoon)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone who had to spend their Christmas holidays alone.

_“Never give up.”_  
_Who was that? Someone, someone had told her that, in the past. The memories were blurry, a fade of what they used to be._ Everything was spinning, spinning round and round and round.  
Marina coughed, form heaving, muscles tensing as her body contracted in a vain attempt to escape the chains binding her. It was useless; both her arms were stretched out across her, handing in the air, suspended by thick chains bolted to the celling.  
She tasted bile and blood in the back of her throat, as she shivered and tried to control herself.  
“Where is she?” A smooth voice asked, almost emotionlessly as they stood in front of her.  
Marina tried to raise her head, to meet the gaze of her interrogator in a defiant stare down, but couldn’t muster the strength, neck instead giving out halfway and dropping her head back downwards.  
The figure in front of her gave a sigh, and there was some ruffling of clothing as they shifted in place.  
Marina drew a shaky breath. _It was coming, again, she knew it was coming_. She closed her eyes, willing herself not to succumb to the fear, to the pain.  
Then it came; a blindingly white shock blasting through her body, as all at once it seemed like nothing else but pain existed. Oh so agonizing pain, as a metal prong charged with electricity came into contact with her body. She spasmed, joints popping and straining to move away from the instrument of pain, but it was once again futile.  
She couldn’t breath, she couldn’t think, everything was just white and pain. It hurt, it hurt so much. She just wanted, no, she needed it to stop.  
_“Never give up.”_  
_Who? WHO? Who said that? Someone, someone in the past._ The words were now faint in her head, as through the white, she seemed to glimpse the form of someone, the one who said that to her.  
_Who was it? WHO WAS IT? …who was it…?_  
Marina screamed, or tried to scream, at least. Her beak opened, but no air came out, her entire body tensed to a point where it was impossible.  
Then all of a sudden, it was over, and the pain was gone. At once, her body shagged downwards, wrists cutting against the unforgiving metal cuffs that held her. But they were already bruised and braised from the hours of struggling anyways.  
Precious air was sucked into her beak, as Marina desperate took in gulps of air, her body heaving and wheezing as she did. She was still convulsing, jerking around from the aftershocks of the shock. Everything was still white, and everything still hurt.  
Marina coughed again, though this time actual vomit spewed forth, a disgusting mixture of her blood ink and stomach’s contents. Vomit drippled from her beak, as she hurled mouthfuls after mouthfuls.  
“Where. Is. She?” The figure in front of her asked once more, though way more forceful than ever.  
The metal prong tapped at her chin, lifting her face up. She would flinch away from the instrument, but no longer had the strength to.  
Marina’s gaze was blearily and unfocused, barely locking onto the shadowy figure responsible for everything thus far.  
“Where is she? Where, is Agent 8?!?” The figure hissed now, metal prong forcing her neck uncomfortably upwards.  
_“Never give up.” The words of a moment past resounded in her mind, and she could almost see the figure who spoke it now. Oh, how could she ever forget?_  
_They were small in build, but had such an explosive personality, always bursting forth with new ideas and thoughts. Short, bob shaped tentacles, fair in colour, with beautiful highlights of vibrant pink. The most wonderful of smiles, they had it, just the type that would make anyone listen. They were her partner, they were her friend._  
Marina felt tears fall, not from the physical pain, but the thought that followed; _for they were gone._  
“Never give up.” Pearl had smiled, despite the bruises and cuts across her face, despite the pain and hurt amassed on her small build, despite the gaping wounds and holes in her body where there should be unblemished skin. Pearl had smiled had her, genuine and happily, almost as if everything was ok, and it was just another day after work. Then Pearl was gone, a bucket of water splashed over her form, and within seconds the one known as Pearl Houzuki was nothing more than a puddle on the ground.  
She never made a sound, much to the apparent displeasure of their tormentor, though in that moment Marina had no time for analytical thoughts whatsoever. She had went wild, pulling and straining against the chains that held her, screeching until her voice went coarse, mind shutting off and reverting to absolute grief.  
Time was lost on the former idol now, as she just sat wallowing in her misery, one her tormentors were apparently satisfied to keep her in. At least, until they decided to start questioning her once more.  
Marina hardened her gaze, as she drew upon the memory of her past partner. _She would not fail, not after everything. No, she would never give up._  
Marina snarled at the figure in the shadows, eyes conveying pure hatred as she forced herself to stare into the abyss.  
“Hm.” The figure made a sound, before their hand shifted slightly. A crackle began to form, the rod vibrating and humming with power.  
She knew it was coming, again. She didn’t care, not anymore. Marina forced herself to continue her defiant stare, as if it in itself was a victory. She wouldn’t let them win, she couldn’t. She would never give up.  
Then the shock came again, and everything went white once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you like your coffee?
> 
> As dark and as bitter as my soul.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Till the flame burns nigh  
> Till the day flickers by  
> Till death do we part, yet meet at last.

_“Don’t look back”_

Eight ran. She ran forwards, sideways, upwards, downwards. She ran randomly, but she never looked back.

She couldn’t, she knew what she would see there, and she didn’t want to.

_She abandoned them. She ditched them like deadweight when they needed her the most. She betrayed them._

_No. No. No._ Eight felt bitter tears well up and streak past her cheeks as she pressed onwards. _She couldn’t look back, she couldn’t, it was too painful._

 _Was she still being chased? Were her pursuers right behind her?_ Eight didn’t know, she didn’t want to know. All she could do was run, and run forwards, away from the nightmare.

She remembered, remembered the looks in their eyes, as she turned and ran. For just a spilt second, they had wanted her back.

“GO!” They had screamed, yet their hearts yearned for her to never leave them.

 _Fear. Hate. Anger._ Eight saw these all, but she ran nonetheless. She turned, and ran away, away from her own fear. She wouldn’t look back, she couldn’t look back. There was nothing left to be seen, anyways.

* * *

“Eight…? Hey, are you ok?”

 _Who… was that?_ So familiar, yet her mind refused to give the information to connect the voice and the face of the person.

_Why couldn’t she see their face though?_

Eight tried to move, feeling like it took tremendous effort to do so. The world slurred and shifted, spinning around and around about its axis. _One, and two, and three… Ah._ Eight opened her eyes, but squinted immediately at the light assaulting her. Then a figure came into the light, shadowy and looming over her.

The fear kicked in instantly, and Eight jolted awake, limbs subconsciously shooting out in a frenzy of attacks. Everything blurred, as she scrambled to her feet and launched herself away. _No, NO! She couldn’t have been caught, she couldn't be._

_She couldn’t, she couldn’t, she couldn’t. She needed to escape, she needed to run, she needed to—_

“Eight! It’s me!” She heard her name called, by that familiar voice again, even as she felt a grip on her wrist, tugging her back. _She didn’t want that, she didn’t want to go back, she didn’t want to look back._

“Eight! Please, it’s me, Three! Its ok now, I got you.”

_What…? Three… Three was a friend._

“I got you.”

Eight felt another hand placed on her shoulder, gently prompting her to turn around.

She shook, as even now her body still screamed to get away, to sprint forwards and never look back. She was crying, tears were flowing down her cheeks as conflicting thoughts assaulted her from the inside out.

_She couldn’t stay here. If she did, the same thing would just happen, again. They would come for her, and she would be forced to run away again, she would have to leave her friend behind again. She couldn’t look back, she couldn’t…!_

Yet Eight turned, and saw the smile of a friend she needed.

“Hey, its ok now, I got you,” Agent 3 smiled, and pulled the octoling Agent into a hug, “I got you,” she repeated, as she now felt the younger Agent’s body heave as they collapsed in tears.

Agent 3 moved her hands in rubbing, smoothing movement across Eight’s back, as she silently swore to protect the younger Agent. She had been at the outpost when Eight superjumped here, before re-forming into her octoling form and making a mad dash forwards, straight for the cliffs into octarian territory.

Three had caught her then, with the octoling collapsing immediately in her arms and fainting on the spot. It seemed Eight wasn’t really conscious to begin with, and her body was more or less running on autopilot.

For whatever reason then, Eight had been desperate to try to get back to octarian territory, though the reason would elude the senior Agent for now. Whatever the case, Eight was in trouble, serious trouble, Three could tell, and she swore that now that she entered the picture, that would cease to be the case.

Three looked down at the shaking figure in her embrace, and felt a surge of protectiveness overtake her, as she re-affirmed her oath to protect the octoling.

* * *

“They’re dead.” Eight stated blandly, as she fixed her gaze on the ground.

She and Agent 3 were seated across each other in the Cuttlefish shack, now that she had more or less composed herself.

“They’re dead. I killed them. I ran away.” Eight felt another seizure coming, as her breath hitched in her chest at the thought of them. Their faces, their eyes, as they looked at her one last time.

_“Eight, please know this. We love you, we love you oh so much, now run. Run, and never look back.” They had spoken, as hands; one tanned and clawed, and other pale and small, reached out to hold her one last time. They smiled, yet the fear and hurt was so strongly conveyed through their gaze._

_The door had burst open with a smash then, and they whirled to face the intruders._

_“GO!” They had screamed, and in their parting gaze Eight had seen their last look at her._

_No. Don’t go. Don’t leave us. Please don’t leave us. She knew there were words left unsaid, and that they would rather bite off their own tongues then ever say those words, but the looks in their eyes told her enough._

_Yet she had ran anyways. Was that what they wanted, was that what she should have done? She didn’t know, she didn’t think it through. She was afraid, and she simply ran away. She left them behind, she sacrificed them for her own sake, she betrayed them._

_And now she would never see them again. She could never apologise to them, never could say sorry for abandoning them. They were gone, they were dead. She killed them._

“They’re dead. I killed them. I ran away.” Eight repeated herself, much like a broken record.

She looked into the eyes of her companion, expecting the look of condemnation, of hatred, of disgust. Yet in those emerald eyes of Agent 3, all she saw was love and concern.

“You didn’t do that. I know that for a fact, you would never do anything like that. I believe in you, Eight.” Three spoke, and Eight felt like every word was stabbing through her, piercing through her self-loathing and penetrating her inner darkness.

_No. No. No. She didn’t deserve to be loved, she didn’t deserve to be protected, she didn’t deserved to be believed in. Not after she betrayed them, not after she ran away, not after she damned them._

_“Don’t look back”_

For just a spilt second, she saw them once more. But they weren’t looking at her like a piece of dirt, but instead in pride and happiness.

_‘You survived. Now don’t look back, and live your life. We love you, Eight.’_

Pearl’s toothy grin and Marina’s soft smile was the last thing she saw before she slipped into unconsciousness once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing lasts forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How far would you go? How far can you go?

‘Oh lookie, what a bargain! 2 crabby cakes for the price of one!’ Pearl went starry eyed as she lifted up the product in question, pointing in excitement at the discount sign.

‘… Pearlie… you know we can afford them nonetheless, right?’ Marina sighed, even as an amused smile broke out across her face.

‘Come’n Reena! Gotto get them bargains! Bargains are good!’ Pearl snapped back in a way that may seem rude to anyone outsider, but to one who knew Pearl, this was perfectly normal.

Marina gave a half laugh, before shaking her head in exaggerated exasperation, moving over to pick up the 2 packets of crabby cakes from an excited Pearl.

‘You, my dearest Pearlie, just want to eat crabby cakes.’

Pearl flushed crimson within a matter of seconds, rather impressive at that in the first place, as shuttered words of protest came from her beak. Marina hummed through it all with the same smile on her face, before she turned to face Eight.

‘Quite a handful, no?’

Pearl screamed bloody murder. Marina giggled, and beamed, ‘Now, now, behave in front of Eight.’

That seemed to shut Pearl up, as the idol then met gazes with her.

‘O..Oh, ri…right! Eight! Totally! Y..you see, I…I was making sur…sure you knew about bargains, yeah! Yeah?’

Eight now shared the same expression as Marina, and felt the little flutter of fun start to blossom in her once dead heart. She opened her beak to reply, but nothing came out.

That was weird, she clearly remembered replying something here.

_Huh? She remembered replying?_

The scene was now frozen still, as it seemed both Marina and Pearl were now frozen in time, standing in their places along the aisle of the supermart. Eight tried to speak again, but again nothing came out.

Then she started moving. Her hands raised up, each separate as she advanced on the motionless pair in front of her. Eight grasped wildly with those claw tipped hands, each movement jerking and disorientating, until hey found their target.

 _No._ Eight grabbed the necks of Marina and Pearl, and started squeezing.

 _No. Stop._ Eight’s face broke out in a smile, as she pressed forwards, raising her hands and the bodies of the two together up in the air.

 _No. No. Stop. I don’t want this!_ The scene was moving again, but all had faded away into a still white backdrop, leaving just the three of them connected. Marina and Pearl were struggling, hands grasping at hers, though their efforts seemed weak, and she held strong.

 _STOP! PLEASE STOP! NO! I DON’T WANT THIS! STOP!_ Eight laughed, a hollow emotionless laugh, and squeezed all the harder, watching as the flesh convulsed and tightened, squishing and squashing together, in all the wrong ways.

 _No. please. stop_. Eight dropped the two bodies, and they fell in a thumb. They weren’t moving, they haven’t been moving for a while now. She cocked her head, before her hands raised once more, now each covered in two different colours of ink.

Eight wrapped her hands around her own throat, and grinned.

_Yes. At last._

“…!” Eight opened her eyes with a soundless gasp, a ringing sound in her ears.

For the moment, she just lay there, in a spread out prone position, feeling sweat dripple down every crevice of her body. Slowly, she wiggled her fingers, feeling them tap against the soft mattress on which she lay. Her hands; they were parallel to her frame, nowhere close to her neck, or anyone’s neck at that.

Eight took a deep breath, then another, then another, gradually feeling sense come back to her. Bit by bit, she tested out and recovered function over the parts of her body, yet through all that, her ears stubbornly refused the yield, the ringing still pulsing through them.

It almost seemed like it was repeating itself, at a certain pattern at that. A rather familiar pattern, now that she concentrated on it.

Eight blinked, and flopped her head to the side where the sound was coming from.

Her phone lay a bit away from her, and was vibrating as it continuously barred out the same tune.

_Oh._

Eight got up slowly, shakily reaching for her phone, hooking the edges of her claws in and dragging the device over.

_OH._

Her eyes opened, as she saw the image displayed on the screen.

‘Incoming call: Marina (Mom #1)’

Eight flicked at the phone screen, accepting the call and raising the device to her ear.

“…” Silence. Eight waited with bated breath as she held the phone next to her ear. Quickly double checking that the connection was made, Eight returned to placing the ear next to her ear, holding it close as she strained to hear something, anything.

A muffled scratch.

“Hello, Eight.” A voice that was decidedly NOT Marina came through the speaker.

Eight almost ended the call there and then, she knew who this was, even though she didn’t. Yet something kept her from doing so, as she made sure not to allow even a smidge of sound escape her beak.

“I know you are there, Eight. Let’s get to the point then. I want you, and you would come back to the mayor within 3 hours.” The voice spoke coolly, and Eight could mentally picture whoever they were to be just sitting down casually, perhaps even having a draught of beer as they spoke.

“I know, I know, why would you? Not when you are safe, for the most part. But no, you will come back to the mayor in 3 hours, and you would tell no one else of this. You would do all this…“ The faceless figure spoke, ending in a certain tone, before there was some shuffling.

“…” Nothing. _No, there was something._ Someone was breathing, panting hard into the mic, but not saying a thing.

“Playing hard to get, now?” Eight fainting heard the first speaker again, though now it seemed they were further away from the receiving microphone.

Then a bloodcurdling scream came through the phone’s speakers, setting ever fibre of her being on the edge. It lasted just a couple of seconds, yet to Eight it seemed like forever, keeping her trapped in that position, hearing the pain and agony through the tiny speakers.

_~~She knew her.~~ _

The scream stopped, and once more panting came through the connection, though it was heavier than before. Eight heard soft whimpers through the breathing, and felt her body tensing involuntarily with each passing beat.

_~~She knew her.~~ _

“Come’n now, my dear. Say hi to your dearest now.” Again, Eight caught the voice coming faintly through the phone, and she gripped the phone tight and held it close, as if a single moment away would be the end of the world.

“… eight… please… stay…. away….”

_~~She knew her.~~ _

_No._

_~~She knew her.~~ _

_No._

_She knew her._

_~~No.~~ _

_She knew her._

_~~No.~~ _

“So, you would be back in 3 hours now, wouldn’t you, Eight?” The voice now came back in volume, the smile audible despite being unseen.

Eight felt vomit and bile at the back of her throat, as her breath hitched in her throat. _What could she do? What should she say? Think, think, think. What should she do?_

‘… what a bargain…’ The words floated through her mind, as a moment of clarity flashed across her thoughts.

_Bargain. Could she bargain? What could she bargain with? Think, Eight, think. You got to survive, you got to live. Think, think, think. The place she was in; Cuttlefish cabin._

“…Do you really need me?” She was speaking before she even knew it, in a rather bold tone at that _. What? What could she say? What was she trying to do? The person who saved her; Agent 3._

“But of course, I need you, Eight. I need you, Agent 8.” The voice seemed almost surprised, confused, even.

“Do you really need me? Or do you need an Agent?” Eight pressed on, words tumbling out all at once. _No. What was she saying? What was she planning? She had to live, no matter what, no matter who._

“…You… make an interesting proposition. I… I… yes. I need an Agent.” The voice spoke earnestly now, and again, Eight could see them lean forwards in anticipation, licking their beaks.

“What are you proposing, Eight?”

Eight paused at that. _Was she really doing this? No, she shouldn’t be. But was she really doing this? Would she live because of this? Was… it worth it?_

“You will let Ma... your hostage go. You will let me go. You will leave us alone from now on.” Eight spoke in a hard tone, and continued on through the silence.

“And in return… I will give you Agent 3.”

“…” Silence dragged on, there virtually being no sound coming through the phone’s speaker now. Heartbeats thumbed through, louder than anything else. All of a sudden, her breath was loud.

A creak.

Then sound, once more.

“Very well, we have a deal then, Eight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trust  
> No  
> One


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.
> 
> I can't be with you anymore, and now everything's a mess. I'm sorry, but you have to fix it all yourself. It's a mess. You're a mess. Just please, you need to wake up, it's dangerous now. I'm sorry I can't do anything to help. I'm gone. I'm sorry for leaving. Sorry.
> 
> I'm sorry, Reena.

_..._

_..ake u...._

Who was that? Someone was calling her, from the vast darkness in which she lay. She tried turning her form, only to find herself spinning, with little control over her trajectory in the formless area she was in.

_…Wake up!_

_Wake up!_

The unknown voice grew stronger in volume and clarity, as vaguely she began to have a sense that there was now another being in this wacky world with her.

Something grasped at her, out of the darkness. She dodged, squirming away from its clawing hands. It, whatever it was, had a dark shadowy form, with sight wisps of vapour like substance escaping from its outline.

This shadow being scared her, and she didn't want any part of it. Back paddling away, she trashed randomly in... wherever she was, groping blindly in her attempt to escape the shadow.

 _No...! You need to wake up! Please, wake up...!_ The shadow screeched, form morphing and shooting out in random directions, dissipating into fumes of smoke as it tried to reach her. Tendrils coiled and shot at her, yet they never reached, exploding into smoky plumes before they touched her. She tensed, as she watched the shadow writhe away in front of her, now just half her height.

 _.... no.... please...._ The shadow seemed to whimper now, forming what seemed to be a hand, reaching out in desperation, even as it dissolved into puffs of wisps.

Somehow, in this wacky place she was in, she felt just a tad of sadness for the shadow; disappearing as soon as it appeared. What even was the shadow? And where was she, at that? Now questions suddenly started to form, and as she tried to look down at herself, the most important question of all now surfacing; Who was she?

 _.... eena..._ The shadow whined, drawing her attention to it. The shadow now comprised of a little less than a head and the rapidly fading outstretched arm, soundless wind chipping away at its form and blowing it away. She rose, taking small steps forwards, towards the tiny form of the shadow now, no longer really finding it scary in any away. In fact, it almost seemed... familiar?

She reached out, watching blearily as the shadow dissolved further, now just a couple of fingers left, poking out of the ground. She touched it, and her mind went blank. And suddenly she knew, she knew that she was Marina Ida.

_Never give up._

And Marina woke up.

* * *

 _Warmth._ It was nice and comfortable, as the lull of sleep continued its hold on her.

"... Mmm.... Nnnn...." soft moans escaped her beak as she was slowly roused into the waking world. Somehow, the sensation of making any sound or movement felt foreign to her, as if it wasn't her body to be controlled. Muscles and limbs felt dead, as she felt contentment in just laying there and to continue in the warm darkness where she was.

There was a soft knock, before a clicking sound filled the room. Underneath the blankets and comforters, Marina couldn't help but shiver, at what though, she wasn't sure. But the sensation of being watched soon started clawing at her, so she began she journey out of the folds of mattresses and pillows, squirming into the light.

"Mo... Marina...?" An rather uncertain voice began, as she poked her head out slightly, turning at the sound of her name being called.

"... Ah. Marina! Marina, over here!" The voice continued, and again, she turned, trying the find its owner. Everything was blank, strangely so, just different shades of light and colour. Not exactly blurry, but identifying things seemed to be out of her league for now.

"Oh poor poor Marina. Here... I got you now." The voice crooned, and she felt hands grasping her, pulling her into an embrace. She tried to pull away, of course, from this new unknown person, but lacked the strength to do so.

"Ah ah. Now now, don't worry Marina, I got you. I got you now." The voice sounded familiar, and again, she turned to try to face its source.

"... Who... are you...?" Marina spoke, still unable to see anything but the blank canvas of light and dark. So many more questions she had; _Where was she? What had happened? Why couldn't she see?_ Yet she lacked the strength to do so, just the simple act of uttering those few words already took quite a toll on her.

"..." The unknown voice seemed to be silent, but she felt hands continuing to stroke her head, and massage her tentacles.

"... I.... I'm Eight, Marina." They spoke now, though in a slightly sadder tone, almost as if they were unsure as to how to continue. _Eight?_ Marina blinked to no avail, finding the same view in her vision, as she processed the information. _Eight, as in Eight Eight?_

"... Eight...?" She spoke softly, feeling her body relax as she pronounced the familiar name. _Eight. Eight, one she would consider her adopted younger sister, her buddle of joy and fun in an otherwise monotone life. Eight was their pride, they had taken care of her ever since the Metro, and had watched over the little octoling as she matured on the surface. Seeing Eight happy made them happy, and they had even talked about officially adopting her into their—_

Something cut off there, as suddenly sharp pain cut through her mind, shutting off her train of thought. She must have made a sound, for now again she heard Eight saying something in concern, and felt the comforting pats on her head as Eight made calming circles around the rims of her suckers.

"... arina? Hey, hey, it's ok. I'm here now, it's ok, your safe now." Slowly, she began being able to process Eight's speech again, as the pain died down.

"You're tired. Very tired. It must have hurt so much... I'm sorry, I'm sorry for not being there sooner... But now you're safe, you're safe, rest now... Marina." Eight mumbled softly, as Marina felt the hands stroking her head to shift towards her ears.

Now, octoling ears were sensitive areas; _there was a reason why she covered them after all_ , and only trusted members were allowed to touch an octoling's ears. Eight was a trusted member, and Marina didn't make any protest as she felt Eight's fingers begin caressing her ears, stroking them on the inside and outside, giving tingling vibes to her with each stroke.

"It's ok now, it's ok now... Now rest. Just rest..." Eight voice was soft yet loud, as she whispered into her ear, warm breath gently tickling the hearing appendage as she spoke. _Rest... Yes, rest sounded good despite literally just waking up,_ Marina nodded slightly, closing her eyes as the blank canvas of light turned to darkness once more. She still had questions, yes, but they could wait, _for now... she would rest._

It would be an unknown period of time passed before Marina woke up, but she did, feeling much better than the first time around. Her thoughts seemed much clearer now, though the issue with her vision still persisted, and all she could see was a blank lighted background. Well maybe slightly different shades of light here and there, but still pretty useless.

Again, there came the knock and clicking sound, though this time Marina managed to ascertain that it came from her left, turning her head slightly towards that direction. _It was a door, no doubt, and the person who entered was presumed to be Eight._

"Good morning Marina! Feeling better?" Eight's voice filled the room, and she smiled and nodded in reply, picking up the taps of Eight's footfalls and turning her head accordingly to follow her movement. Eight must have picked up on something, for she continued, though now in a more explanatory tone, "Ah. Ah well. Now I guess I have to explain, yeah? You must be so very confused."

Marina nodded at that again, feeling Eight hopping onto the bed she was in, and scooting over to besides her. "Hmm mm. Where to start? Well... erm... Let's deal with the bad news first, ok?" Eight spoke, and Marina felt Eight's hands wrapping around her form, one on her thigh and another on the crown of head again.

"Marina..." Eight breath blew against her ears once more, causing an involuntary shiver, as Eight continued, "Marina... You're blind." Marina felt her breathing hitch, even as she affirmed her theory to be correct. _Indeed, it didn't take much to deduce this particular fact, though hearing it in actuality drove the point home all the more._

"Its...its fine! I swear, I'll take care of you! It's ok, it's ok. I'm here, ok?" Eight seemed to continue fanatically, and fingers again began calming massages around her tentacles and ticklish motions on the insides of her thigh.

"Eight. It's ok, I know." Marina interrupted, making sure to smile as she spoke, even as she turned her face to look at Eight. The hands stopped moving.

"O.. Oh! Ok, good good. That's good."

Marina bit her lip slightly, before she began once more, "What happened, Eight? I don't... remember much..."

She spoke quietly, though her mind raced. _While that was partially true, it wasn't 100% a fact._ She did, in fact, remember slightly. She had helped Eight escape the enemy, and gotten captured in the process. There had been... unsavoury things done to her, presumably that was when she had lost her sight as well. She had remembered feeling lost and anger over something, then had been hurt again after that. The events thereafter though, she knew not, her next memory being that of darkness and encountering the shadow of her dreams. Now sober in the mind, she could ascertain that it was a dream, though its meaning was still lost on her.

"Oh... Well there were bad guys..." Eight began, as Marina mentally checked that point. "... they took you and hurt you..." Marina nodded in ascent. "... and then I managed to bargain to get you back." Eight finished, though in a tone that didn't quite sound finishing. For a moment, silence was between them, and than Eight drew a breath, and Marina mentally prepared herself for the bombshell she knew was coming.

"I... I couldn't save her. I'm sorry. I couldn't save Pearl..." _Check tha—what?_

 _Oh. Oh right, there was a 'they' now, wasn't there?_ It wasn't just her, there was her partner as well; there was Pearl. Suddenly everything came back, the horror, the screams, the pain afflicted. Pearl was there, she had seen her, when she still could see. And again, Marina felt the world spin as she watched the scene in her minds eye; Pearl smiled, grinning a toothy grin at her, before her form disappeared in an explosive splash of pink.

 _Pearl. Oh Pearlie... She was gone._ Somehow, deep inside she already knew, despite her conscious mind not remembering yet. She knew, she knew that an integral part of her life was gone, never to return.

Slowly, she began to be aware that Eight was holding her again, tightly, as she rubbed her slowly, her body pressed against her own. _It was cold._ And something clicked; _Eight was cold to the touch._

Something felt wrong. Her mind was grieved, yes, but she was still Marina Ida, genius octoling. And by now she had realized that the Eight she had been talking too thus far seemed a little different from the Eight of the past, when it was just the three of them. Forcing herself to push past the sadness and anger directed towards herself, Marina tried to look Eight straight in her eyes, as she felt Eight pressed close against her.

"Eight...?" She began, even as she felt Eight hands once more begin feeling and stroking her, across her back, her neck, down her stomach and on her inner thighs.

"Marina.... Its ok. Its ok, you have me now, you have me now, its ok. I'm here, I'm here." Eight all but hissed, as Marina felt her draw herself up towards besides her face, and felt a soft nibble to her ears. Marina shivered, as now Eight's hands seemed to roam more and more adventurously; the one at her neck dipping down into her chest, tugging her shirt downwards, and the other at her thigh; delving inwards and clasping around her sex.

She was held down strong, weak under the weight of Eight. She gasped, body reacting to the outward simulations. This wasn't the Eight she knew, she had felt that something was off from the very start, but now it was more apparent. _This wasn't Eight._ But even now, she wanted to believe, to believe it was still Eight.

"Ei.. Eight? What... what have....?" She half panted the question out, sightless eyes now half lidded as she fought the simulations.

Eight made a sound that could only be described as primal pleasure, and gave a long lick to Marina's earlobe, sending bed bound octoling squirming. Then her hands too, started moving, massaging, groping, thrusting.

"I saved you, Marina. I saved you, no matter the cost."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has a price


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me, have you ever...?

_Useless!_

The bat swung, smashing across her face, snapping her head to one side with loud and unnatural cracks. Ink spewed from her beak in a bubbly cough, gushing forth and sputtering on the ground.

_Piece of shit!_

The attacker snarled, and darted their hand forwards, grabbing her head by their front tentacles, and yanking it upwards.

_Hate! Anger! Scorn!_

The bat was discarded, now replaced with a knife, already glistening with her life ink on its blade, pointed straight at her throat.

“Talk.” Her attacker hissed, pressing the knife forwards, its edge wavering and leaving paper cuts along her neck as it shifted around.

_Absolute ball of dirt!_

_No, worse than dirt, she was worse than dirt; for ever trusting an octoling._

And so Agent 3 snarled in reply, her neck already shooting forwards, allowing the blade to cut swashes into her in return for the sweet taste of payback as she bit down hard on her tormentor’s hand, watching with satisfaction as their own grey ink spewed forth.

The ink, of course, was now spewing into her mouth too, flooding her jaws with a burning itching sensation from the different coloured ink. Yet instead of releasing her grip, Three clamped down harder, tearing through flesh and ink till her fangs met once more.

Her victim howled in pain, being the weakling they were, backing away and clutching the ink spewing hand, now minus a good 2 digits. Said 2 fingers were now spat out of the Agent’s beak, hitting the floor near where the knife had fallen. Three wheezed, concentrating on healing up the nasty slashes across her windpipe as dripples of grey ink continued to flow from her beak, mixing with her own dark yellow ink and pooling around her.

Lifting her head, she locked eyes with the now minus 2 fingers inkling, and smiled, baring her fangs as she did.

“Tallllth? Wooooo, Miiiiiiee? Neh-viier.” She hissed, parting from anger, and partly from the still gaping hole in her neck.

The inkling bolted, slamming the door as they scurried around the corner. Three watched them go, only dropping her stance after they were out of sight, allowing herself to hang once more from the chains bolted to who knows where.

_Amateurs._ Three would have commented that out loud, but talking didn’t seem a particularity a good idea when she still had a literally hole in her neck, so internal monologue would have to do for now. Nonetheless, there was work to be done.

Tensing her arms to tighten against the chains, she twisted her body, ignoring the searing pain from every joint as her pushed past her limits. A loud yet soft ‘pop’ was soon heard; the dislocation of her left ankle, effectively freeing that leg.

_There wasn’t much time now, not until more of this mystery evil gang returned,_ Three mentally noted, as she now manoeuvred her free limb forwards, snagging the fallen knife between her toes, before quickly withdrawing them back into their initial position, hiding the knife under her leg. _Leaving her unguarded, even wounded as she was, for just a moment was a fatal mistake. With any luck, they wouldn’t notice the missing knife, and that would be another card in her favour. They probably wouldn’t, being more interested in hurting her again, as ‘punishment’._

As she noted; _amateurs._

As the scurry of footfalls echoed down the corridor, she made sure to tense up and look defiant and proud once more, plastering a smirk across her face as her readied herself for another round of torture. _Soon, soon she would kick all their asses right up through their beaks, and get the hell out of this shithole she dug for herself._

_Shame shame shame on you, Agent 3, for ever trusting an octoling,_ she once more mentally berated herself, gaze hardening as the whole scene once more played across her mind. _Oh, how could she ever be so stupid?_ To think that, for whatever messed up reason, once upon a time she had considered to be friends with that person. What a farce, what a joke, what a disgrace. She had to survive, no matter what, survive and escape, then find her, and do her damned job, properly this time.

Time was a concept lost on her presently, _but it couldn’t have been that long ago, when this whole shitstorm began…_

“Eight? You up?” Three had questioned as she entered the Cuttlefish shack, pocking her head in and searching for the other Agent.

“Eight? I’ve got us breakfast,” Three begun again, spotting the younger Agent sitting on the edge of the bed, facing away from her. Making her way forwards, she reached out to pat the octoling, noting how she still seemed to be in her own world.

The moment she had touched the octoling, though, she spun, hands lashing out as she did.

“No…!” Eight had screamed, jumping up and scrambling to the corner furthest from her, hands outstretched in a defensive gesture.

Three had blinked slowly, before she set the packet of Mac-squiggles down, not wanting to put their breakfast to waste. A breakfast she still intended on eating with Eight, at that. So Three had made sure to smile, as best as she knew how anyways, before raising her hands in a pacifying gesture.

“Eight. Its fine, its me, Three. Agent 3, we saved the world together, remember?” Three had spoken, only to mentally whack herself for the last part. _No shit, having the poor girl remember saving the world was all well and dainy, but with it no doubt came other more …unsavoury memories._ From what she heard, Eight had to escape a rather terrible organization, of which she only scratched the surface off, _and the things she had seen down there… urg. Real nasty stuff._

“…Three?” Eight had whispered, the sound of her voice snapping Three back to attention.

“Yeah! Me, Three. Agent 3, I’m here now, I’ll protect you, don’t worry!” She had made sure to give an encouraging smile, _or at least she hoped it was an encouraging smile_ , as she stood up straight and puffed out her chest. She had to look strong, had to gain Eight’s trust. Kamabo non-withstanding, she had only met Eight a total of 3 times, the first being at Sea on Off the Hook’s copter platform, the second being yesterday when Eight super jumped to the outpost looking like a wreck followed by their little therapy session, and the third being now. _No, she wasn’t overcompensating, why would anyone think that?_

“Three. Agent 3…” Eight had then seemed to trail off into thought, though she did let her hands down, and scooted back to sit down on the bed properly. Three took that as a win in itself, dropping her pose and picking up the packet of food.

Snagging one of the burgers from the packaging, she held it out of the octoling, who for the most part had just stared at her in a rather creepy sort of way. Not that it was creeping her out, no way, Three had gave a short bark of laugher as she waved the burger up and down at Eight.

“Food…? Hello~ Three to Eight, you wanna breakfast? I swear they’re good.”

Eight had seemed to make some sort of slow, long blink, before nodding and accepting the offered bun. Three would have dug out her own burger there and then, had Eight not just toss the entire Mac-squiggles to the side, ignoring the platter of ingredients onto the floor.

Three had been still processing the events as Eight stood up, closed the distance of a step, and kissed her right on the lips.

_Huh? HUH HUH HUH? WHAT?_ One could say Agent 3’s mind went blank right there, unable to properly follow through the flow of events and to understand what was happening right now.

_Eight. Kiss. Lips. Good. Weird. Eight. Kiss. Eight was kissing her. Huh?_

Then the next surprise came, though not as welcoming as the first. Surprising, sure, but there certainly wasn’t anything good from being stabbed in the stomach.

Three had caught Eight’s hand, of course she did, stopping the thrust that would end with a knife buried in her abdomen. And it was here that Agent 3 made her first and greatest mistake; she didn’t arrest or tackle Eight right there on the spot, instead opting to frown and pull Eight away, ready to question the octoling. And all this had Three’s attention on Eight; she never saw the second assailant behind her, until it was too late.

The second Mac-squiggles burger dropped to the floor, patty and buns flying out and tumbling around. Eight squashed it underfoot, as she watched Three’s eyes roll back and the form of the Agent collapse from the hard blow to the back of her head. She would trace the falling form of Three to the ground, before her gaze snapped back up, and met that of the intruder.

“Deal.” She said.

“And set.” They said.

Now, of course Agent 3 didn’t know that last part, already being out cold as she was, but suffice to say, she definitely got the Eight betrayal vibes upon waking up. The Agent had woken up to find herself in her present circumstances, just the typical cheesy villain situation. She was restrained, chains and all. Then there were the cringiest of bad guys, _seriously, trench coats and face masks?_ And of course, the inevitable; the torture and incredibly vague questioning. _Pronoun game much?_

But perhaps most importantly of all, Three woke up, and slowly, but surely, realized just how much of a fool she had been. She had allowed her emotions get the better of her, and gotten soft, not picking up any of the context clues that Eight was acting just a little off. She had allowed Agent 3 to die off, allowed her senses to grow dull, allowed herself to enjoy civilian life. _Oh shame shame shame on her indeed!_

She was Agent 3, _The Agent 3._

Burning coals of hatred lit up within her eyes, as she was now met with fresh faces; more bad guys rounding the corner and kicking open the door. _Oh if only they knew; that the real threat in this room wasn’t their torture instruments or scary threats. No, the biggest danger in this room was her, and soon, she would make them all pay._

“Gen-themennn,” She grinned now, enjoying the sight flinch she detected from the crowd of her supposed tormentors. Hidden by the darkness, her toes shifted slightly, gripping around the handle of the knife. _Yes, soon. Soon she would dance once more, dance as the devil in the pale moonlight._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Reaper cometh


End file.
